Special Training 2 Naruto
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: Sasuke told Naruto about his special training with Kakashi sort of and now he feels left out! Kanaru, m for a reason, total smut, REVIEW!


Kakashi is a total slimy perv in this. Sorry about that to any Kakashi lovers out there. I think it works actually. (at least for this story) I tried to write a companion story to 'Special Training' and I might write a third and final installment later. I didn't put this as a chapter of 'special Training' because 1) I was afraid that if I did that no one would notice and I'd get no reviews and 2) You can read them both separately and not loose anything. :3

**NOTE:** I want 10 reviews. We got close with 8 but I would really like 10... pwease?? TT it would really mean a lot. Just if you like the story tell me and if t\you didn't like the story _still_ tell me!!

* * *

**Special Training 2 (Naruto)**

Kakashi sighed heavily and gave up reading his book.

"What do you want Naruto?" he turned to face the blond who'd been glaring at him for well over an hour now.

"I want you to train me!" Naruto crossed his arms stubornly.

"And the mission doesn't count because?" Kakashi waved a hand absently, indicating the mission they'd just finished. It had only been running some errands around the Leaf but the copy-cat ninja had hoped his most annoying student would see it as training.

"I mean special training! Like what you gave Sasuke!" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, he hadn't expected Sasuke to tell any one about what had happened.

"What did he tell you about it?" Naruto glanced down the road as if he where afraid that Sasuke would jump out.

"Just that it hurt in the beginning and that he was really sore afterwards." Kakashi almost snickered at that, from the expressive glares the Uchiha had been giving him for the last couple days he should have guessed.

"well...I'm not sure you can handel it..." Kakashi rubbed his chin theatrically.

"Of course I can handel it! Anything Sasuke can do I can do 10, no, 100 times better!" Naruto started yelling and pumping his fists in the air.

"Alright! Alright! Just keep it down! This is secret training, so make sure you don't tell any one. Got it?" Kakashi quickly covered Naruto's mouth and held the boy still.

"Yeah, yeah what ever! Lets just get to the training!!" Naruto pushed Kakashi's hand away and looked up at him expectantly. Kakashi sighed and scratched his neck.

" Lets go." he took off, leaping from roof to roof.

"Sensai! Where are we going?" Naruto kept pace beside him.

"My apartment. Its the best place for this sort of thing." Kakashi led the way and they came quickly to his front door. "Here we are." Naruto looked around the plain living room, feeling distinctly dissapointed.

"This is it?"

"You where expecting something different?"

"Uh...yeah. Like life sized posters of Icha-Icha Paradise or something."

"Heh, I keep those in the closet so they don't get ripped or anything."

"Ah." Naruto didn't find that exactly comforting. Kakashi put an arm around his shoulders and steered him towards a closed door in the opposite wall. Naruto felt suddenly apprehensive, what kind of training was this any way? Sasuke had walked funny for at least a day and a half after his 'special training' what had they done that could do that? He shivered a little inside his neon orange jacket. When Kakashi opened the door and revealed what had to be his bedroom with a plain steel frame bed and off white sheets his freak out level went from a 2 to an 8.

"W-what are we doing here?" he asked, unable to keep the slight tremble out of his voice despite his best efforts.

"The special training. Just like you wanted." He heard the door close and turned around just in time to see Kakashi lock it.

"What the hell!?" Naruto tired to run to the door but Kakashi grabbed his wrists. With a metalic click he snapped on a pair of handcuffs, trapping Naruto's hands in front of him. "What are you doing? Take these off!" Naruto struggled with the cuffs for a moment but the cold bite of the metal stopped him.

"Their just to make sure you don't stop the training prematruly. And I must say, Sasuke didn't complain nearly as much as you are." Kakashi gently pushed on Naruto's chest so the boy landed with a soft thump on the bed behind him.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto tried to sit up but with his hands bound he had a hard time.

"Here, let me help." Kakashi grabbed Naruto under the arms and hoisted the boy to the head of the bed and looped the hand cuffs over one of the metal bed posts. "Much better." he said, sitting back for a moment to survey his work so far. Naruto wriggled a little under the scrutiny and blushed, turning his face away.

"Whatever your gonna do, just do it already..." he growled.

"As you wish." Kakashi reached over and yanked down the zipper on Naruto's jacket, taking the blond totaly by surprise. The older ninja's hands started to roam over Naruto's chest, stroking for a moment the pink nipples that where barely seen through the black mesh shirt under the jacket, gliding down the flat slightly pliant tummy, to rest just above the waiste band of the matching day-glo pants. Kakashi un hooked the knife pouch off the back of Naruto's pants and took out one of the kunai, using it to slice open the under shirt so nothing stood between him and Naruto's bare chest. One of his hands moved back up and teased a nipple, tweaking and pinching it before gently stroking the hardening nub.

Naruto groaned softly and arched his back up to the touch, his hands fisting and his blue eyes falling closed. Kakashi pulled his mask off and bent his head to take the other, previously ignored nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Kakashi's free hand stroked Naurto's growing erection through his pants for a moment, caressing the ridge of heated flesh and using the cloth to create friction that he knew would send the inexperienced boy into fits. It seemed to be working too as Naruto couldn't seem to keep the little sighs and mewls from slipping out. Popping the button, Kakashi's hand dove inside and eased out Naruto's stiff member. At the feeling of his hot skin out in the open air, Naruto let out a full throated moan and Kakashi instantly decided he liked the sound, more then liked he loved it and determined to hear more of Naruto's delicious cries of pleasure.

Kakashi started moving his hand up and down Naruto's length, masturbating the boy with experienced ease. Naruto moved his hips in time with the strokes, increasing the friction that raced along his entire member to do laps around his whole body. 'He's taking to this a lot faster then Sasuke did." Kakashi thought, enjoying how Naruto's face was flushed and his eyes a darker, cloudy blue. 'But thats probably because he wasn't raised as strictly as Sasuke was.' he squeezed the head firmly and Naruto moaned loudly for the second time. 'Either way, I can't take much more of this.' Kakashi took his hand from Naruto's weeping erection and pulled his pants off the rest of the way, loosing his own in the process. The copy-cat ninja decided to leave Naruto his jacket and torn under shirt, not to give the boy any sort of modesty but because the image of the blond, fully aroused and only half naked was almost too sexy and Kakashi felt a throb of arousel surge through his already fully excited member.

"W-whoa..." Naruto muttered, eyeing Kakashi. 'Guess thats what they mean by things getting better with age.' he thought.

Kakashi took the hand he'd just been touching Naruto with and started stroking hims own erection, giving himself a small bit of ease, but it was short lived as he watched Naruto's eyes travel up and down his shaft, following the movements of his hand. His other free hand, Kakashi put to Naruto's lips, pushing two fingers into the boy's mouth. Suprisngly, Naruto seemed to know what to do and started to suck on the fingers, swirling his tongue around them and even slipping it between them, a move that Kakashi found imminently erotic, he would deffinatly have to test out Naruto's tongue on other things later. When Kakashi pulled his hand away from Naruto's mouth a string of saliva stuck to his fingers and fell to Naruto's chin. Moving his hand down, Kakashi stroked frist one then the other nipple briefly, leaving them shiny with spit. Even that simple touch made Naruto's over sensative body squirm and he desperatly pushed his chest up like he was trying to entice Kakashi to keep touching him. But Kakashi had other plans and moved his wet fingers down farther till they rested against the small opening.

Naruto, instead of tensing and pulling away like Sasuke as Kakashi expected, actually pushed against the probing fingers. Smiling to himself at the differences between the two, Kakshi slowly pushed in up to the middle knuckle. Naruto's small muscles rippled around the digits, squeezing tightly. His blue eyes closed as the blond tried to get used to the sensation of having something inside him. Kakashi felt like he couldn't wait for much longer and began to move his fingers quickly in and out of Naruto. Pushing his fingers in till they where completely inside and then pulling them nearly all the way out soon had Naruto writhing against his bonds, tugging harshly on the handcuffs and thrusting his hips in time to Kakashi's hand.

When Kakashi couldn't take the lewd scene of Naruto riding his fingers any more he withdrew them. Naruto groaned and opened his mouth to protest, but any words he might have said died on his lips as he felt the broad head of Kakshi's memeber nudge at his entrance and then push past the tight ring of muscle into him. Pain shot upwards from where Kakashi continued to force his way inwards and his legs started to twitch, Kakashi kept a firm hold on Naruto's thighs and was soon in the younger ninja all the way. Naruto didn't know whether the feeling of his teacher's cock so deep inside him was a good one but as he grew used to it a warm tingle spread through, where once there had been pain.

"Kami, its tight." he breathed, moving Naruto's legs so they hung over his arms. In this position Naruo's bottom rested perfectly in Kakashi's hands, giving the older ninja complete control over the blond's movement and lifting him completely off the bed. Kakashi started to move, slowly at first so he could save his strength and really enjoy fucking Naruto. He set a pace of strong even strokes that stirred a chord in the blond and made him start to whimper.

"Ah! Sensai! Ooooh! Kami, harder!" he started to plead, unable to get what he wanted himself and his inablility to move. As Naruto's eyes fluttered open and shut he was startled by what looked like another person moving at the foot of the bed but soon realized that it was just their reflection in a mirror he hadn't noticed before.

"So you finally noticed." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at what Naruto was staring so fixidly at. "Sasuke liked to watch too." he commented, not slowing down a bit but moving his legs farther apart to make a better view. Naruto stared, transfixed at the reflection, as Kakashi thrust in and out of his tight hole, the rim turning red from the friction. He watched as his sensai started to move harder, making his bottom ripple everytime their bodys came together.Throwing his head back, Kakashi gave himself up to the tight heat that engulfed his member, pounding mercilessly, pulling Naruto's hips down to meet his every thrust. Naruto's mind was a blur of hot pain and even hotter pleasure. The spinny discomfort only seemed to add spice to their wild fucking and Naruto screamed out his ecstasy as he came. Kakashi thrust through Naruto's orgasm, his small muscles squeezing so hard that Kashi was sucked in deeper then ever. A few more deep strokes and Kakashi was cumming to, humping his seed deep inside the blond who hung limp from the hand cuffs. Kakashi almost fell back but managed to catch himself. After uncuffing Naruto's hands he caught the boy as he fell forward, comletely exhausted and weak as a new kitten.

"W-was it like that with Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was soft and weak

"Mmmmm." Kakashi mumbled, letting himself lie back on the bed, the warm weight of Naruto on his chest. Naruto smirked, he'd deffinatly have to talk to Sasuke and see how their special training compared.

"What are you smiling about." Kakashi glanced down at the blond who was less like a human and more like a puddle of flesh and looked utterly sated.

"Just thinking what I'm gonna tell sasuke." he said, not bother ing to cover a huge yawn.

"You think about him too much. People are gonna start to think your in love with him." Kakashi teased. But Naruto was passed out and didn't answer. "Heh." the copy-cat ninja laughed tiredly and gently stroked Naruto's sweaty back before letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

There it is, now that you've read it... **REVIEW!!  
**


End file.
